You Belong With Me
by TrueLoveIsAlwaysThere
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.  James has a girlfriend but Lily wishes that he loved her.  This tells the story of how they got together.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these characters... they are J.K. Rowling's. I also don't own this song, it belongs to Talylor Swift.

A/N: This idea popped into my mind and I wanted to write a oneshot about it. *****In this, James wasn't chasing Lily around for most of their schooling, he didn't even notice her. To anyone who is currently waiting for the next chapter of my story Head's Common Room, I am working on it and hopefully it will be up before the end of the holiday break. Please review and tell me what you think :) check out my other stories too.

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_**  
><strong><em>She's going off about something that you said<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do<em>**

Lily stood outside James' mansion on a cold, windy night. She saw him talking on the phone that Remus had hooked up so he could talk to his Muggle girlfriend, Jane. Suddenly she heard screaming through the phone. Lily whispered a spell so she could hear what they were saying. James was trying to comfort her; he kept saying that he was just kidding. Lily knew that she had taken one of his jokes the wrong way. _I could always tell when you were joking, even if I overreacted a lot. It was just to hide the fact that I liked you, _Lily thought to herself.

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_**  
><strong><em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<em>**  
><strong><em>And she'll never know your story like I do<em>**

A few days later, Lily sat in her room with the radio blasting. She was trying to forget the noises she had heard as she walked past James' car on her way home. _His stupid girlfriend just had to live across the street from me._ Her mom called up the stairs to her, telling her to turn down the music because the neighbors didn't like it. Lily remembered that she had at least one advantage over tha girl, she knew about James real life. His life at Hogwarts and his father's death while he was on an Auror mission; those were things that Jane could never know about.

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_**  
><strong><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>**  
><strong><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>**

Jane was a gorgeous, girly-girl. She dressed up all the time, everytime she went out with James, Lily would see her come out of her house in mini skirts and dressy shirts. _I hate dressing up, I prefer my T-shirts and jeans._ When Jane and Lily went to grammer school together, Jane had always been the popular one and Lily's parents said that she was the captain of the cheerleading team at the local high school. _I would never be caught dead doing flips and cheers in a little outfit that doesn't hide anything._ Lily went to sleep in a terrible mood. She had a dream about James loving and realizing that she was right for him. Then she woke up, remembering that it wasn't true.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
><strong><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>**  
><strong><em>You, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>**

Lily had always been there for him, even when he didn't know about it. When his father had died, she went to Dumbledore asking if he would let James go home to be with his family. She had gotten him out of countless detentions with SLughorn and McGonagall. He hadn't paid much attention to her, she was just the bookworm, the know-it-all.

**_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_**  
><strong><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>**

One day, James came over to talk with Jane, but she wasn't home. They had gotten in a huge fight and she wouldn't answeer his phone calls. He saw Lily outside her house and went to ask if she knew where Jane was. He recognized her from Hogwarts and they started talking. She took him to the park to wait for Jane who was out running. They talked about Hogwarts, the Pofessors, their friends, everything.

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_**  
><strong><em>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<em>**  
><strong><em>You say you're fine, I know you better than that<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<em>**

_I'm finally happy again, _James thought. _I haven't been since the fight with Jane._ He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had told his friends that he was fine, and they believed him. But he knew that Lily knew he wasn't ok. _Why does he stay with her if she makes him miserable? _Lily thought.

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_**  
><strong><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>**  
><strong><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>**

Jane ran around the corner, looking perfect even in a running outfit. Lily quickly got up and left. The next day Lily, was outside in her beat-up sneakers, tending the garden. She saw Jane come out of the house in high heels and a fancy dress. James pulled up in his car and they drove away.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
><strong><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me<em>**

**_Standing by and waiting at your back door_**  
><strong><em>All this time how could you not know?<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>**

She remembered the day that she had stood outside his back door and heard them fighting on the phone. She had gone there to finally tell him her feelings. He had never known how she felt.

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_**  
><strong><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>**

Jane dumped him before the end of the summer. She found someone better, richer, cuter. James drove to see Lily, knowing that she could help him. She comforted him, and even made him laugh a few times. She put a CD in and his favorite song started playing. SHe knew that he belonged with her, but she had to wait for him to figure it out.

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_**  
><strong><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me<em>**

They hung out for the rest of the summer. Lily hid her feelings, but she kept hoping he would figure out that they were meant to be together.

**_Standing by and waiting at your back door_**  
><strong><em>All this time, how could you not know?<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>**

She was glad that she had witnessed them fighting that one day, because it had given her hope that she had a chance.

**_You belong with me_**  
><strong><em>Have you ever thought just maybe<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me<em>**

On the last day of the summer before their seventh year, James finally realized how he felt about Lily. She had been careful to hid her feelings, so he didn't know that she felt the same way. _We belong together Lily, _He thought to himself. _I have a whole year to win you over, and no matter how hard it is I won't give up. I love you Lily Evans._

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think... like it? hate it? see any mistakes?


End file.
